


Red

by Luzula



Series: I first came to Chicago on the trail of the killers of my husband [1]
Category: due South
Genre: Episode Related, F/F, Unresolved Sexual Tension, ds_snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-29
Updated: 2008-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-02 17:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frannie likes red.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Zabira for the beta on this one. This scene is taken directly from "Hunting Season", with some small modifications.   
> Prompt: sunrise

"Hey! Hands off the hardware!"

Frannie shoves Ray's hands off her keyboard. She looks up and sees not Ray-and-Fraser like she expected, but Ray and _two_ Mounties in red uniforms. One of them is a woman, blonde and tough-looking.

"Hi, I'm Maggie." She reaches out to shake Frannie's hand, like one professional to another.

Huh. Frannie stares, and manages to introduce herself.

They want info on some criminals, and Frannie gets on it while the rest of her brain is searching for a phrase. Oh yeah, conditioned response. They learned that in psychology class. For years, Frannie's been staring at Fraser like he's her own personal sunrise, so it's not surprising that a red uniform on anyone makes her...well, start drooling a little.

Frannie realizes that she's babbling something about uniforms. God, couldn't she be smooth just for once in her life?

"Can you do a little work, Francesca?" says Ray, all sarcastic. Frannie glares at him, and wishes he didn't play at being her brother quite so well. But she gets her own back when Ray tries to flirt with Maggie, and she tells him off: "In fact, I'm finding it a little hard to breathe, here."

She looks pointedly at the guys, who are crowding kind of close, then shares a look with Frannie. Oh, yeah. She can feel that look right down to her toes. Then Maggie comes around to her side while Frannie looks up the files.

"They've done time for assault and armed robbery," Frannie says. She looks up the adress of the guy's cellmate, actually not making a fool of herself this time despite the way that Maggie leans over her shoulder.

Frannie stares after them when they leave, and for once it isn't Fraser she's looking at.


End file.
